


Needful Things

by ElSun



Category: Buffy The Vampire Slayer tv 1996
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: While the Choosen 2 have battles together, fought each other and loved eaxh other. The truth of being is even harder while Fairh’s in prison.





	Needful Things

Silence isnt a welcoming room, the world never becomes silent. Sounds are always and dir a Slayer it is rhe only thing.  
Fairh was in the back of her cell, the hours had begun to blur. She was on the wall standing back against the cot.  
She was thinking nothing more, this always distured the guards. It was the only way to keep the peace. As ahe lifted her arms she her finger gripes the bar on the end of the bed.  
Kicking up she pushed up and rolled onto the bed, dropping to the floor she was let out of her cell. She made her way down the hall to breakfast, a slient pang in her side caused her to brush her fingers over the scar.  
Buffy winced in Sunnydale as she grabbed at her heart a stab of pain. She wasn’t happy her thoughts were gone and she felt the same cold pass thru her.  
This sucked. She realized knowone could have made her more alone than the other slayer. The two were the only girls in the world with the same need to be.  
The force of being a slayer was hard and strong. Their bodies soft under one anothers finger tips, mouths pusjing together to dind the warmth of breath. These were the times that being alive made them seek this time, alone.  
Night after night they stole away waitng till the world was void of waking life.  
Two bodies one need.  
The End


End file.
